


Something In The Shadow

by Sealgirl



Category: The Mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealgirl/pseuds/Sealgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the months after returning from Ahm Shere, Evelyn struggles to accept what she's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



Evelyn O'Connell was barely asleep. From next to her in bed, she could hear the soft, comforting snores of Rick and the loud, crowding tick of the old leather travel-clock that was always by her bed.

Though her eyes were closed, she could sense the light in the room and the gentle stir of the summer morning air. As she became more aware, a weight grew in her chest, crushing down.

Each morning she woke feeling like this, filled with a pained longing to return to the blissful dark of sleep. There had been a time when she could not have stood to waste time in bed once she had awoken; there was too much to do, and too much to discover. But now, she lingered, hoping to catch the last moments of calm and the sense of resting in peace that she had whenever her eyes were closed and she was asleep.

In the whirlwind days after they had fled Ahm Shere and the devouring desert, she had paid little attention to the feeling of discomfort that every new day brought her; there had been so much to do and so much to arrange for their triumphant passage back to England. But as she had set foot on the white shores that glittered even under the silver-grey rain clouds, she had sensed something was gone.

In the light of day, she felt her loss most keenly. Out in the shining sunlight, when everything crackled with vitality, she would stay in within the shadow of the house or the trees, anywhere except the direct rays from the huge, burning eye of the sun. And from that safe haven she would watch her men; her husband and son and brother, and sometimes move out to join in with their lives, feeling like a shadow herself.

Abruptly, Evelyn opened her eyes, looking up to the cool cream of the ceiling, seeing the dappled sunlight flicker across in waves. Watching the light, anxiety grew as she contemplated the start of a new day.

As she rose, Rick reached out, but she skilfully slid past the snaking arm that tried to trap her in the warmth of their bed. The air was cool, even in summer, and Evelyn pulled a thin dressing gown on and tiptoed barefooted out of their room, across the landing and down the stairs. There was only one place she could find solace: their library, a room full of tall cases and grey shadows.

Aware of every noise she made and fearful of awakening the household so early, she turned the brass handle slowly, taking care to avoid the floorboards the creaked and the ruffled parts of the rugs in case she stumbled. The book she wanted was exactly where she'd left it. No one else ever looked at it, not even Alex with his growing thirst for everything to do with the land Egypt.

Carefully, she ran her fingers over the cover, tracing the words embossed on the front.

This was _The Book Of The Dead_. Not the heavy, sacred book that held the power of life or death, the one she had held and read from in Hamunaptra; not the book that held the words of death or life for the soul. This book held the text from the walls of the tombs of Egypt; this was the collection of funerary text that ancient scribes diligently copied on to walls, sarcophagi and papyri. These words held the comfort and the prayers for those who had travelled across; spells and hymns and words of power… _for the dead._____

She sat on chair beside her desk and drew a long breath in, inhaling the air and the scent of the ancient book, letting it fill her up with all the memories it invoked. Working in Cairo, she had studied this book, this very copy in fact, in the years before she had found Hamunaptra, teasing meaning out of the words, searching for the perfect translation and the perfect insight with which to impress the Bainbridge Scholars. And she had studied after Alex was born too, a link with a vanished past of freedom and a hope for their prosperous future.

Now she looked at the pages, seeing the words with an understanding she had not had before her death at the hand of Anck-sun-amun.

The thought of her killer sent a shiver through Evelyn. That day, she had been dead. Ba and Ka were split apart by a violent thrust of a knife, taking all chance of new life away. She had gone forth by day and crossed into the night and, inside, a part of her was still dead. Dead forever. And neither science nor magic could change that.

After her death, there could be no more visions of the past. Visions were a gift and promise of life, as real as the beat of her heart. And though she moved and walked and talked, there were times she was no more than a frail doll moved by an invisible hand. But more than that was the certain knowledge that the hope they shared for more children was nothing more than a dream full of ashes.

Slowly she open the book as tears formed in her eyes. As she read, each word, each line, each page, hope grew within her. Body and soul were reunited by the words of the book of life, her soul may have travelled into night, but it hadn't lingered. She was still alive; even if it had been brought about by magic, she was still _alive_, and still able to share her life with her family. Each day that passed helped her accept that a fraction more.__

There was the sudden thud of footsteps from beyond the half-open door, and deep antagonistic rumble of a male voice, and the higher pitched words of her son. Moments later there was the creak an opening door, followed by the familiar, lilting tone of her brother joining in the blossoming argument.

Quickly, Evelyn wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dressing gown then pushed the book back on the desk and grabbed her journal and pen. As she looked up, a disgruntled Alex loomed in the doorway, his expression so familiar. She knew what he wanted, he shared a hunger for knowledge with her. Love welled up, and pride at the man he would become and the smile that came to her lips filled her with warmth, smothering the fear and the death within.

Before he opened his mouth, she cut off the inevitable request to intervene. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head in mock severity, denying the desire to embrace him.

'Really, Alex! Can't you let your mother have peace to work?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story in this fandom and I hadn't intended to write in it. But when I saw my prompts, I found I couldn't resist. I saw the opportunity to write something deliberately short and very specific; also something that worked on different levels and used both prompt &amp; characters in interesting, unexpected ways. That was my plan, anyway.   
> I really hope you enjoy this fic - and Happy Yuletide.


End file.
